RNA interference or “RNAi” is a term initially coined by Fire and co-workers to describe the observation that double-stranded RNAi (dsRNA) can block gene expression (Fire et al. (1998) Nature 391, 806-811; Elbashir et al. (2001) Genes Dev. 15, 188-200). Short dsRNA directs gene-specific, post-transcriptional silencing in many organisms, including vertebrates, and has provided a new tool for studying gene function. RNAi is mediated by RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC), a sequence-specific, multi-component nuclease that destroys messenger RNAs homologous to the silencing trigger. RISC is known to contain short RNAs (approximately 22 nucleotides) derived from the double-stranded RNA trigger, but the protein components of this activity remained unknown.
Double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) molecules with good gene-silencing properties are needed for drug development based on RNA interference (RNAi). An initial step in RNAi is the activation of the RNA induced silencing complex (RISC), which requires degradation of the sense strand of the dsRNA duplex. Sense strand was known to act as the first RISC substrate that is cleaved by Argonaute 2 in the middle of the duplex region. Immediately after the cleaved 5′-end and 3′-end fragments of the sense strand are removed from the endonuclease Ago2, the RISC becomes activated by the antisense strand (Rand et al. (2005) Cell 123, 621).
It was believed that when the cleavage of the sense strand is inhibited, the endonucleolytic cleavage of target mRNA is impaired (Leuschner et al. (2006) EMBO Rep., 7, 314; Rand et al. (2005) Cell 123, 621; Schwarz et al. (2004) Curr. Biol. 14, 787). Leuschner et al. showed that incorporation of a 2′-O-Me ribose to the Ago2 cleavage site in the sense strand inhibits RNAi in HeLa cells (Leuschner et al. (2006) EMBO Rep., 7, 314). A similar effect was observed with phosphorothioate modifications, showing that cleavage of the sense strand was required for efficient RNAi also in mammals.
Morrissey et al. used a siRNA duplex containing 2′-F modified residues, among other sites and modifications, also at the Ago2 cleavage site, and obtained compatible silencing compared to the unmodified siRNAs (Morrissey et al. (2005) Hepatology 41, 1349). However, Morrissey's modification is not motif specific, e.g., one modification includes 2′-F modifications on all pyrimidines on both sense and antisense strands as long as pyrimidine residue is present, without any selectivity; and hence it is uncertain, based on these teachings, if specific motif modification at the cleavage site of sense strand can have any actual effect on gene silencing acitivity.
Muhonen et al. used a siRNA duplex containing two 2′-F modified residues at the Ago2 cleavage site on the sense or antisense strand and found it was tolerated (Muhonen et al. (2007) Chemistry & Biodiversity 4, 858-873). However, Muhonen's modification is also sequence specific, e.g., for each particular strand, Muhonen only modifies either all pyrimidines or all purines, without any selectivity.
Choung et al. used a siRNA duplex containing alternative modifications by 2′-OMe or various combinations of 2′-F, 2′-OMe and phosphorothioate modifications to stabilize siRNA in serum to Sur10058 (Choung et al. (2006) Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications 342, 919-927). Choung suggested that the residues at the cleavage site of the antisense strand should not be modified with 2′-OMe in order to increase the stability of the siRNA.
There is thus an ongoing need for iRNA duplex agents to improve the gene silencing efficacy of siRNA gene therapeutics. This invention is directed to that need.